Anakin's sick day
by Ashley Skywalker
Summary: When Anakin falls ill, obi-wan must do something incredible and face his uncomfort zone to help him feel better.


**Anakin's sick day**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of this story except for the idea. I was caught by the inspiration dog.

**B/N: **Anakin is about thirteen in the story.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan knew there was something wrong the moment he woke up.<p>

He tore down to Anakin's room, because that seemed to be the source of the disturbance. "Anakin, Anakin are you alright?" There was no answer. Obi-wan tried the access panel to his room. _Thank the force I haven't taught Anakin how to change his password yet. _He thought as he tried the panel. It worked. He stepped into Anakin's sleeping quarters, and was greeted by a black room as dark as space.

"Anakin? Are you in here?" obi-wan softly called out to the room. This was a soft "in here coming from the bathroom. "Are you ok?" Obi-wan asked through the door, he didn't want to go in if Anakin was undressed. Obviously. "Anakin, may I come in?" This was met by a muffled. "Yes, Master, I am dressed, and you may come…" Anakin stopped. Obi-wan could feel his distress signal sent through the bond between him and Anakin. "Ok, I am coming in", Obi-wan said as he slowly opened the door, for he did not want to hit Anakin with the door.

Then he spotted Anakin.

Sweat drenched the young padawan's face and made his thin sleep shirt nearly transparent as it clung to his skin. He was shivering from fever, pale as Queen Amidala's makeup, eyes glazed over and bloodshot, coughing violently as it threw his body around like a punching bag. He couldn't stop sneezing, coughing, and Obi-wan thought he heard him retch once or twice.

"My poor padawan. How long have you been sitting here?" he walked closer to his very unfortunate padawan.

"This looks worse than the time on Drongar when you nearly cooked yourself from fever."

"Master, I have been sitting here since about 0000 hours." (Midnight.)

Obi-wan crouched down to his little bundle of life to hear him clearly. He could barely talk. "Anakin, why were you in here since midnight?" "Master, can you go get me a data pad?" he asked him with his loudest voice. It was like a whisper. "Please?" When Obi-wan returned with the data pad, Anakin told his unfortunate tale.

(This next part is on a data pad. It should look like different text) so, yesterday was the no-master annual lunch, right? So, all of the padawans got together and eventually we thought of how we could make breakfast for lunch. Everyone agreed. So we got together the padawans who actually could cook (there were about six, plus the hundred who were going to help) and we got to cooking. It was so good. I guess someone did something wrong. Anyway…..

Anakin stopped, and looked at his master with a great sense of urgency, then he typed

"Master, can you go check on my friends and see if they are ok? It will make me feel better if you do. Please master?"

Anakin looked at his master with pleading, Bloodshot blue eyes.

"Ok, Anakin, only if you promise to stay here and tell me if you feel any different through the bond while I am gone."

Anakin nodded.

"Ok, I will check on Ferus, Darra and Tru. Is that correct?" Anakin nodded again.

"Ok, I will be back soon." Obi-wan felt Anakin sweat drenched forehead. "And I will see if I can get any medicine for you. You are warmer than a Tatooine summer." Obi-wan got up, and walked out of the apartment to check on Anakin's friends.

First up was Ferus. He was closest. Obi-wan walked up the hallway, passing Mace Windu on the way.

"Master Kenobi, you looked concerned. What has happened?"

"Well, Master Windu, it seems that Anakin has some illness that has taken the Anakin out of Anakin. I found him sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to stay conscious, and seemed to have gotten sick overnight. Have you heard from any other masters about this?"

Mace nodded.

"Yes, master Kenobi, I have, it seems that most of the padawans have the same thing it seems. I wonder how. Well, I must be going. Good day, and tell Anakin to feel better."

He walked off. Obi-wan knocked on Master Lisa's door. She thankfully answered.

"Obi-wan come in, please. Ferus seems to have gotten sick overnight. I woke up in the middle of the night to Ferus getting sick in the bathroom. I couldn't leave him for over 4 hours. What about Anakin. Is he ok?"

Obi wan did a frown. "Oh, crud. It seems that Anakin and Ferus have the same thing. Only. Anakin hasn't gotten sick, even though I wouldn't be surprised if he does today. Well, I don't want to intrude, and you might need to get back to Ferus….."

At that point, Obi-wan and Lisa turned their heads down the hall as Ferus was trying not to fall on the floor as he hugged the wall, trying to walk towards them. He fell face first into the living room. Lisa ran to go get him off the floor, before he threw up again.

"Ferus baby, please tell me what you are doing out here."

"You know, I should get going. Bye now" Obi-wan hurried out the door.

The second closest friend of Anakin's was Darra. He hurried to her door. He knocked, and Soaara Anta answered. " Kenobi, nice to see you. Are you coming to chat, or have you come to see Darra. Last night I woke to her thrashing in bed, sweating and coughing like crazy. I had to pull her onto the floor to keep her from falling onto it. She had a nightmare, and seemed to have gotten sick overnight. What about Anakin?" Obi-wan was surprised. "It happened also to both Ferus and Anakin. This is strange. I am going to check on Tru. I should let you take care of Darra. I will talk and check on you guys later." Obi-wan were just out of the door when he heard Soaara's voice.

"It's ok, Darra, just let it out and I will go contact the healers."

Obi-wan walked faster. "I'm glad not to be in that situation." He contacted Anakin. "Anakin, are you feeling ok?" he heard a faint "yes, master."

Last up was Tru. He really hoped he had gotten the best end of this, for it looks like Ferus had gotten the worst end of this situation. "Let us hope Tru doesn't have the worst end of this situation." He reached Tru and his master's quarters. He knocked softly, and Ry Gaul answered, holding his padawan up with one arm and the door open with the other.

"Kenobi, can you help me get Tru to the healers. I woke up this morning with a thump as Tru passed out in the bathroom, and hasn't woken up since."

Obi-wan's face was a mixture of shock, and worry. " It seems that Tru has had gotten the worst end of the rope." Ry Gaul looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Obi-wan explained.

"well, when I woke up Anakin was sitting in the bathroom, sweating and coughing and sneezing and shaking, he asked me to check on his friends, And Ferus has been vomiting since four in the morning, Darra had a nightmare, nearly fell out of her bed, and has been vomiting for the past twenty minutes, and Tru has been passed out since the middle of the night."

He finished, just as he saw Tru woke up, looked urgently at his master, then at Obi-wan, turned back to look at his master, getting paler every time he looked at one of them, until Kenobi backed out of the doorway and watched as Tru Projectile vomited, spraying the hallway and the wall with white and orange liquid.

"Gross!" both masters said in unison, as Tru finished with a cough, a heavy breath, and a faint "I am so sorry master." Then he passed out again.

"Yeah, I am going to have to help you get him to the medical facility. I have to get medicine for Anakin, Darra, and Ferus anyway."

Obi-wan came towards Ry, trying to get a hold of Tru's legs while trying not to step in his vomit, and helped bring his limp, fragile, small body into Ry Gaul's waiting arms.

"Ok, so, I'll walk backwards, because with the many accidents Anakin has gotten in, I know the way to that place like the palm of my hand."

Ry scratched his head. "Isn't it the back of your hand?" Obi-wan threw him a crooked smile. "No, I see the palm of my hand more than the back. Especially when I am with Anakin." Both of them laughed. They carried Tru down to the medical facility, then Obi-wan asked for three different medications from the medical droids behind the counter.

"What are the symptoms of the three padawans?" the droid asked.

Obi-wan thought for a moment, then proceeded to tell the droid.

"Well, the first patient has a high fever, cough, sneeze, and sore throat. The second patient has a high fever, vomiting, and cough. The third patient has vomiting and a high fever." (Ok, from the descriptions above, figure out who is each person by the description, tell me by reviewing on this story.) He got the medications, then continued to distribute the meds, all of the masters were very thankful. Then he went back to his own padawan. "Anakin, I'm ba…." He felt a disturbance. He ran down to the bathroom, and found Anakin had passed out where he was sitting when Obi-wan had left. "Anakin, wake up". Obi-wan shook his shoulder. He was asleep after all! This was a dream after all!

~FIN~

**A/N:** Please review! 0=::::::::::::::


End file.
